Somebody Get Hurt (Reprise)
by 1FunkyMonkey
Summary: Damian pulled up in front of Cady's house, and sure enough, there was a full party going on. Janis felt angry at the fact that Cady ditched her art show and threw a party instead. Her worst fear was confirmed. Cady was a Plastic. Cold, shiny, hard Plastic. Written by someone who has only seen the movie.


Damian pulled up in front of Cady's house, and sure enough, there was a full party going on. Janis felt angry at the fact that Cady ditched her art show and threw a party instead. Her worst fear was confirmed. Cady was a Plastic. Cold, shiny, hard Plastic.

Janis saw Arron run out of the house, and Cady chasing after him. Cady's face fell when she noticed Damian's car outside. She quickly opened the car door and stomped over to Cady.

"Janis, wait Janis! I have a curfew!" Damian shouted, but Janis ignored him.

"You little bitch!" Janis shouted at Cady, shoving her backwards, "You think that you can just throw a party and not invite us!"

Cady stumbled for a second in those shitty heels she was wearing. She almost looked sad, but then she frowned

"You know what, it's not my fault that you're like, in love with me or something!" Cady fired back, earning a few glances from some people on her porch.

Janis balled her hands into fists and grit her teeth, trying desperately to not punch her in the face. Memories flashed through her head of this exact conversation with Regina in 8th grade. Because, _no_ , she was _not_ in love with Regina, all she wanted was a friend. And that's the thing with Plastics, they think that everyone's in love with them, but really, everybody hates them.

" _See that's the thing with you Plastics. You think everybody is in love with you, when actually everybody hates you._ " Janis told Cady and crossed her arms.

" _You made me like this!_ " Cady said, gesturing to her strapless dress, three-inch heels, and heavy make up, " _It was your idea for me to pretend to be a Plastic_!"

Janis wanted to laugh. She squeezed her eyes shut and unleashed all of her rage out on Cady.

" _Buddy it's not pretend! You are as plastic as they come! You think your shit don't stink; you think the rest of us are dumb_!" Janis shouted to Cady. She didn't care about all the stares that they were receiving, she didn't care that Cady's eyes seemed to widen with realization, she didn't fucking _care_. The feeling of betrayal kept growing in her stomach.

" _I hate Regina's guts, but here's what you don't comprehend, at least she has the guts, to not pretend to be my_ friend!" Janis cried. She turned around so that Cady wouldn't see the tears that started to fall down her face.

" _Janis_ ," Cady whispered and tried to reach out the Janis.

" _No,_ " Janis whispered. She wiped her tears and whipped around to swat Cady's hand away. She _did not_ get to act nice now after what she's done. The dam had broken and Janis was filled with hurt and rage and betrayal and she just didn't give a fuck.

" _It's fine_! _Really fine!_ " she shouted and pointed to Damian, " _We'll be fine_!"

She stalked back to the car to retrieve the painting the won first place at the show. She was clutching it in her hands and she turned around to face Cady one last time. She threw the painting at Cady and smirked when it hit her in the face. Janis climbed back into the car and slammed the door close with more force than was needed.

" _And I want my pink shirt_!" Damian told Cady before rolling up the window.

—

On the way back to Damian's house, Janis started to cry. Heavy, gut-wrenching sobs racked her body because it's _true_. It was her fault that Cady's now Plastic. It was all her fault, her fault, her fault….

She curled up as much as she could with her seatbelt on and cried the rest of the way there.

When they got there, she didn't protest when Damian pulled her into his arms and lead her into his house.

She collapsed on the small couch in Damian's room, absolutely exhausted. Its been a very long time since she last cried and she forgot how tiring it was. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. She though maybe if she slept, that all of these _feelings_ would go away. But no.

It certainly didn't help her feel any better because that her dreams were filled with the memories of the first time this happened. The taunting, _DYKE_ written on her locker in permanent marker, as well as the petition. Oh the damn petition.

Janis, once again, got hurt by who she thought was a friend. She hoped that she hurt Cady too.

Somebody always ends up getting hurt.

Always.

—

 **A/N:**

 **HI guys, I'm not dead!**

 **Sorry I haven't been posting, I just haven't had the motivation too.**

 **I've been into Mean Girls on Broadway for a while now, but not everyone live in New York, so I haven't been able to see it. I've only heard the soundtrack and seen short clips of it from their YouTube channel. So this was written as a combination of the movie and the musical.**

 **I will be posting two other chapters for this, one from Cady's perspective and one from Damian's.**

 **Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day.**


End file.
